koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toyohisa Shimazu
Toyohisa Shimazu is Yoshihiro's young nephew who is often seen alongside his uncle in battle. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Toyohisa appears as a secondary character in Yoshihiro's story. Worried for his uncle's safety, he protested Yoshihiro's participation at Sekigahara. Though he was entrusted with the future of the clan, Toyohisa joins his uncle on the battlefield. Early in the battle, he suggested using an ambush but Mitsunari refused to accept it. He's devastated by the bloody aftermath, muttering that it must hell itself. Yoshihiro uses the metaphor to bolster his troops' morale, stating that devils such as themselves thrive in this enviornment. Toyohisa, though perplexed by his uncle's restlessness, is pleased to see their clan ruling a peaceful Japan in Yoshihiro's ending. He appears in different character scenarios either as reinforcements for Yoshihiro or as a leader for a Shimazu ambush. Saihai no Yukue Toyohisa returns in Saihai no Yukue as a reluctant and harsh member of the Western Army. He admires his uncle and follows him to Sekigahara. However, he despises Mitsunari since the latter said that his services weren't needed in battle. After investigating the manner behind the false claim, Mitsunari learns that this was actually a scheme conceived by the enemy. Once Toyohisa learns that they were duped by a fake, he relents and will follow any reasonable order. Even so, he continues to act coldly towards Mitsunari and often glares at him. When Yoshihiro and Mitsunari make the march east to join forces with Hidemoto Mori, Toyohisa volunteers to serve as their rear guard. He stalls Naomasa Ii and his troops until he knows that his uncle made the trip safely. After saying his last words, he smiles for the first time in the game and orders his men to destroy Naomasa's men. The particular tactic he uses is a suicidal rifle attack in the Shimazu clan (surprise the enemy by also firing at ally troops who are distracting the foe) which succeeds in its mission. Though he died during the assault, Toyohisa's hand clings to Naomasa's legs and prevents him from proceeding forward. Voice Actors *Clinton Lee Pontes - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Hiroshi Kamiya - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) Historical Information Shimazu Toyohisa was Shimazu Iehisa's son and was one of the speculated future candidates to lead the Shimazu family. His mother was Kabayama Yoshihisa's daughter, who was an educated teacher and a family vassal with a great deal of experience and honors of war under his belt. He was married to Shimazu Tadanaga's daughter, who was one of his uncle's cousins. Toyohisa was a bold and steadfast general. He is believed to have experienced his first battle when he was fourteen during the Battle of Okitanawate. Once his father realized that the battle would be more intense than he originally thought, he was ordered his son to retreat. Toyohisa supposedly refused and, after expressing patriotism for his family's homeland, charged into battle. He came out of the ordeal as a honored man since he personally killed a few men with great skill. Eventually, he agreed to quit the field due to his father's insistence for his safety. After his father's passing, Toyohisa was looked after by his uncles, Yoshihisa and Yoshihiro. He participated in the Odawara Campaign and sent troops for the Korean Campaign. He is best known for his actions during the Sekigahara Campaign, particularly surrounding the events before and during the climatic battle. The night before the battle took place, the Eastern army held a war council. Yoshihiro suggested a night raid to surprise their foes but Mitsunari and his closest advisors would not have it, saying that his army did not need to rely on "cowardly methods" to win. Toyohisa was outraged and was more upset than his uncle about the remark. During the day of the battle Mitsunari's vassal and envoy, Yasojima Sukemon, brought a request from his lord to enter the fray and demonstrate the true power of the Shimazu family. Toyohisa, who was still angry about the night before, answered by knocking Sukemon off his horse and strangling the man. Reproachfully releasing the messenger with scathing words, Sukemon was utterly fearful for his safety and fled without looking back. When the battle worsened, it was Toyohisa who reportedly said, "Without you, dear uncle, the Shimazu family cannot survive". During his uncle's charge through the field, he lead a rear guard unit and fought with the Eastern Army. He withstood the assualt valiantly with his few gunmen, facing generals such as Ii Naomasa, Fukushima Masanori, and Honda Tadakatsu. It is said that during this scuffle, his men were able to cause the gunshot wound that would eventually claim Naomasa's life. However, the numbers soon got the best of him and he perished in the field with the Shimazu vassal, Chojuin Moriatsu. A particularly famous tale states that Toyohisa was punctured with multiple arrows and died before his body hit the ground. His body was then minced apart by the Eastern Army. Since he had no heirs Yoshihiro's son, Shimazu Tadatsune, became the clan's next leader. Toyohisa's gravestone is placed in Kamiishizu, Gifu and was created by Shimazu Tadashige. Although the location is said to mark the general location where Toyohisa died, the locals have their own theories regarding his demise since many argue that he did not safely escape the conflict to reach the place where his grave marker is located. Gallery Image:Toyohisa-sw2.jpg|Toyohisa in Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters